powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Zeo Serial
The Zeo Serial was a series of shorts leading up to the premiere of Power Rangers Zeo though is non canon (See discontinuity below). The shorts took the place of the "Today on Power Rangers" segment for the last run of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Season 3, as well as Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers. Though the episodes following Shorts #1-16 weren't in order.http://sirstack.db-destiny.net/morphylogeny/Z0.htm (See Zeo Serial talkpage for additional detail) As each short finished, more of the Power Rangers Zeo title was revealed. Cast *Paul Schrier as Bulk *Jason Narvy as Skull *Gregg Bullock as Lt. Jerome Stone *Richard Genelle as Ernie *??? as Dr. Jewel *??? as Dr. Kender *??? as Joseph Saunders *??? as Wolfgang Blizzard *??? as The Governor of California *Ed Neil as Lord Zedd *Robert Axelrod as Lord Zedd (voice) *Carla Perez as Rita Repulsa *Barbara Goodson as Rita Repulsa (voice) *Robert Axelrod as Finster (voice) *David Stenstrom as King Mondo (voice) *Alex Borstein as Queen Machina (voice) Plot The Machine Empire is on its way to Earth. Everyone from scientists, civilians, even Lord Zedd and Rita Repulsa fear their arrival. Meanwhile, the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers are nowhere to be found. Story Serial Short #1 A scientist is driving to an observatory while listening to a radio report about a disturbance in space, albeit no definite danger is confirmed. Just as he arrives, someone within opens the roof. *Aired with "A Friend in Need, Part 3". Serial Short #2 The scientist enters the building to look up at the roof, while being greeted by a female scientist who calls him Dr. Jewel. *Aired with "Fourth Down and Long". Serial Short #3 Rita mentioned how the Rangers fought to the end, with Zedd declaring that they were no match for him and that no one can stop him now. *Aired with "Passing the Lantern". Serial Short #4 After a brief dispute with Zedd regarding ownership of the Earth, Rita looks out her telescope, only to spot something that worries her. *Aired with "Stop the Hate Master, Part 1". Serial Short #5 Zedd asks Rita what she saw (thinking that Rito and Goldar did something stupid), only for her to blow off her concern. Finster comes by to asks them how it feels to be the ultimate evil power in the universe. Zedd responds that it's wonderful and wants to celebrate, with Rita reluctant due to what she saw. *Aired with "Stop the Hate Master, Part 2". Serial Short #6 Zedd demands to know what Rita saw, only for her to avoid discussing it and wanting to just focus on the celebration. He finds what she viewed earlier, and in anger, mentions the name Mondo. *Aired with "A Ranger Catastrophe, Part 1". Serial Short #7 Rita wants to leave, while Zedd refuses to do so despite seeing the Quadrafighter as he feels that one of them showing up doesn't mean that they're necessarily arriving at the Moon Palace. Finster feels they are approaching. *Aired with "A Ranger Catastrophe, Part 2". Serial Short #8 A recap of Dr. Jewel's arrival (a mix of Serial Shorts 1 and 2) to the observatory and his greeting by the other scientist is shown. *Aired with "Final Face-Off". Serial Short #9 The other scientist (being called Dr. Kender) thanks Dr. Jewel for coming on short notice. The two discuss the disturbance of the Earth's atmosphere. Kender speculates it's a meteor. Jewel is disbelieving. *Aired with "Changing of the Zords, Part 1". Serial Short #10 Dr. Kender asks Dr. Jewel about the content of his briefcase. He states it to be distressing, while handing out the photo within it. *Aired with "Changing of the Zords, Part 2". Serial Short #11 The photo (being of a Machine Empire Gear Ship) given to Dr. Kender was taken from the space telescope. She asks whether they need to be afraid, with Dr. Jewel responding only if there's more of them. The scene shifts to space with more ships being shown, along with a mysterious individual laughing menacingly. *Aired with "Changing of the Zords, Part 3". Serial Short #12 Reporter Wolfgang Blizzard states how things have been quiet in Angel Grove and fortunately so as the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers have been gone for quite sometime (stating that he received phone calls claiming that the rangers may have gone back to their home planet) and to call the station with any bit of news. The observatory janitor viewing the broadcast of the news, spots a Quadrafighter in the telescope and calls the station. *Aired with "Follow that Cab!". Serial Short #13 The janitor (named Joseph Saunders) describes the ship as shiny & fast to Wolfgang Blizzard and feels it might be arriving. Blizzard asks if anyone can verify the claim. Saunders points to Drs. Jewel and Kender who attempt to flee. *Aired with "The Potion Notion". Serial Short #14 Wolfgang Blizzard is interviewing Jewel & Kender about the spaceship, only for them to claim they never described it as such. The news broadcast is shown at the Angel Grove Youth Center and viewed by Bulk & Skull. *Aired with "A Different Shade of Pink, Part 1". Serial Short #15 Bulk wants to find the ship to present to the police station so that he & Skull could receive medals, as well as proving their worth to Lt. Stone, whom Bulk refers to as a slave driver. They turn towards a man reading the newspaper, only to find that it's Stone (who was listening in on them). *Aired with "A Different Shade of Pink, Part 2". Serial Short #16 Lt. Stone takes Bulk & Skull to a field, telling them to keep on the look out for an alien spaceship or cleaning the latrine with a q tip. The two decide on keeping a look out. *Aired with "A Different Shade of Pink, Part 3". Serial Short #17 Bulk and Skull plan to stay in the field and to be alert in hopes of seeing an alien. The two eventually fall asleep while a gear ship flies by. *Aired with "Another Brick in the Wall". Serial Short #18 King Mondo looks down in the field and views Bulk & Skull, looking at them as an example of how easy it will be to conquer the planet. Queen Machina declares that upon conquering Earth and stripping the planet of its resources, the Machine Empire will be complete. *Aired with "A Chimp in Charge". Serial Short #19 Wolfgang Blizzard asks Dr. Kender if the aliens might be peaceful, with her responding that it's too soon to tell as they will need some indication of their intentions. The news broadcast ends with Blizzard declaring the Power Rangers to be missing, while an alien force is arriving to Earth. *Aired with "Master Vile and the Metallic Armor, Part 1". Serial Short #20 A sleeping Bulk is awakened with the movement of the Gear Ship, and wakes up Skull in turn. The two start to flee. *Aired with "Master Vile and the Metallic Armor, Part 2". Serial Short #21 Bulk and Skull (after walking for a while) are exhausted, while thinking about their discovery of a UFO. The two spot something moving in front of them. *Aired with "Master Vile and the Metallic Armor, Part 3". Serial Short #22 Having seen some Cogs, Bulk and Skull slowly back away, only to stop when they bump into someone. *Aired with "The Sound of Dischordia". Serial Short #23 The person Bulk & Skull bumped into was Lt. Stone, coming to check on why they left their post. Bulk explains that they saw aliens, with Skull stating them to be everywhere. Stone is skeptical at first, but then catches sight of them. He, along with the duo run as a Cog fires at them. *Aired with "Rangers in Reverse". Serial Short #24 Bulk and Skull arrive back to the Youth Center, getting in the way of Ernie's mopping. They hint to seeing something important and then admit that they saw aliens. Ernie is in disbelief. *Aired with "Alien Rangers of Aquitar, Part 1". Serial Short #25 Bulk and Skull try to convince Ernie of their claim, pointing out that Lt. Stone witnessed them as well. Ernie states that he won't believe the claim until the governor confirms it. The governor suddenly makes a televised appearance. *Aired with "Alien Rangers of Aquitar, Part 2". Serial Short #26 The governor states that NASA confirmed the existence of an armada of hostile aliens, to which Bulk & Skull are glad to have their claim proven. The two, however, along with Ernie faint when the governor states that attempts to contact the Power Rangers have failed. *Aired with "Climb Every Fountain". Serial Short #27 Ernie concedes to Bulk & Skull about being right in regards to the aliens. The governor encourages the people to be strong, and issuing a plead to the Power Rangers informing them that they are needed now more than ever. *Aired with "The Alien Trap". Serial Short #28 Mondo views the governor's plead, noting his fear despite the lack of action made by himself. Machina states that he knows his reign on Earth is coming to an end, with Mondo expressing confidence that even the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers aren't a match for him. *Aired with "Attack of the 60' Bulk". Serial Short #29 Mondo is eagerly awaiting the moment where he takes over, with Machina stating that their eons of planning led up to the moment where they will rule the universe. Mondo informs her that the Quadrafighters have finished their scouting of Earth, and it won't be long long until they're ready. *Aired with "Water You Thinking?". Serial Short #30 Back at the Youth Center, Bulk & Skull are going over the emergency supplies. Ernie expresses hope that things aren't as bad as the experts predicted, while Lt. Stone mentions that he saw the threat with his own eyes and that the Power Rangers better hurry up as time is running out. *Aired with "Along Came a Spider". Serial Short #31 Zedd & Rita are informed that Mondo & Machina are closer. Zedd is unwilling to leave the Moon. Finster is concerned that Mondo will be too strong and that they should leave immediately. Zedd is upset that he finally came close to taking over Earth only to lose it to the Machine Empire and feels like he has one of Rita's headaches. *Aired with "Sowing the Seas of Evil". Serial Short #32 Mondo & Machina are surprised to discover that Zedd & Rita are seeking to conquer Earth, as they thought the two retired eons ago. They declare that they won't show mercy to the only remaining obstacles standing in their way of taking over Earth. *Aired with "Hogday Afternoon, Part 1". Discontinuity *The short is demonstrated to be non-canon by "A Zeo Beginning, Part 1". **The arrival of the Machine Empire occurs over time in the serial, while Rita and Zedd discover it essentially immediately after the destruction of the Command Center; further, there is very little time that occurs between the events of "Hogday Afternoon" and "A Zeo Beginning". **Bulk & Skull despite fearing the Machine Empire's invasion, they make no acknowledgement or fear in regards to it. DVD Release *The shorts were released as a bonus feature in the Power Rangers Season 4-7 DVD Set. Notes *Though not canon, Serial Short #12 is the second time it's been demonstrated that civilians in the Power Rangers Universe believe the current team at the time originated off-planet. The first time being Bulk and Skull in the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers episode "The Great Bookala Escape". See Also *Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Live *Alpha's Magical Christmas *Lord Zedd's Monster Heads *The Good, the Bad, and the Stupid *Power Rangers Funniest Moments *The Lost Episode Category:Zeo Category:Special Category:Non-Canon